


Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Demons

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for an ER doctor, that had been a weird and unnerving patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Meddle In The Affairs Of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an [Alternate Realities meme](http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/498012.html), and for Crossovers100 prompt #36 -- _smell_.

Gregor ignored the blood on his sleeves, since it was dry enough not to get on the keyboard and the table needed to be scrubbed now anyway. He pulled up his email account, typed Oz's address in from memory, and set the subject line to "Read and reply immediately, please -- URGENT."

The text of the mail simply said, "Just lost a patient who smelled of sulfur and brimstone and had third degree burns on the chest in the shape of a hand -- down to the talons, which had cut in where appropriate. Wounds putrefied inside the two hours I worked on him. **All wounds vanished immediately post-death.**

"Come at once if convenient — if inconvenient come all the same. Or send knowledgeable assistance!"

Hopefully, Oz was a Sherlock Holmes fan. And would check his mail soon. Until then, Gregor went to check his medical kit, his creature-hunting kit, and the edge of his blades.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness this is the 'fic I'm not writing' meme because I have no idea where that's going, other than straight into 'Messy!'


End file.
